


Untitled

by thawrecka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

It was a lovely Autumn day, the sky blue and bright, the wind just strong enough to land a leaf in Fuji's hair. Taka plucked the leaf out of Fuji's hair then moved the hair behind Fuji's ear. Fuji's skin was warm and soft under Taka's hand as it moved to rest on Fuji's cheek.

"Fujiko-chan," he breathed and leant in to kiss him.

Just a brief, firm press of lips to lips and then he moved back.

"Taka-san," Fuji said in a roughened voice, then cleared his throat. He looked at his hand on Taka's shoulder as if just realising it was there.

"Your skin is so soft," Taka whispered, rubbing his thumb down over the curve of Fuji's cheekbone.

They moved in to kiss again, longer this time, until the kiss left Taka dizzy and gasping for air.


End file.
